poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Screams of the Siren (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song episode starts at the Xiaolin Showdown Ryvine Sparkle: I know Jack want to do knife throwing but his mom takes him figure skating. Jack's mom's voice You never know it might come in handy. his own voice I know Jack was bad for making a robot out of a juicer. Crash Bandicoot: That Ryvine have such a nice form. Clay: Woo. Lookie there, triple sow-cow. looks at Clay with a confused look Clay: What? Cowboys can't like figure skating? Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, brother! Raimundo: He's right, Cody! Just because you have a name of a penguin doesn't mean you have to pretend to be one! Cody Fairbrother: Ryvine, your figure skating skills may impress the crowd, but it won't let you win the Gills of Hamachi! chases Ryvine then Ryvine stops at a mountain Ryvine Sparkle: But, this will, Friend of Sunset. Jetbootsu! walks up the mountain King K. Rool: The Gills of Hamachi are ours, Wuya! sighs then punches the ice, making it crack Cody Fairbrother: I got an idea. the orb on the crack of ice Orb of Tornami, water! flows into the crack of the ice Ryvine Sparkle: I almost got it. ice shakes and breaks, causing Ryvine to fall. Cody hops from one piece of the ice to another to reach the top Ryvine Sparkle: Curse you, Cody Fairbrother! screams grabs the Gills of Hamachi, winning the showdown and three Shen Gong Wu Ryan F-Freeman: Way to go, Bro! Kitty Cheshire: Well done, Cody! Ryvine, one of the Jackbots picks him up Hawk Moth: Your stupid ice skating cost us three Shen Gong Wu! Ryvine Saprkle: I'm an artist, H-M. Like Jack Spicer, I communicate with my feet. Wuya: If I had feet, I'd communicate all over you. Connor and pals Cody Fairbrother: The Gills of Hamachi could allow us to breath underwater. Connor Lacey: You got that right, Cody. Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Unidentified object off the front quarters. heroes look to see a girl in the ice Evil Anna: Who is that? Matau T. Monkey: It's a girl! Raimundo: Someone should jump in and save her. Ryan F-Freeman: I could, buddy. Like Connor. I am good at swimming with my friend Ariel. Sci-Ryan: I'm going with you, Ryan. I hope Sean Ryan and his kids like swimming. and Ryan jumps into the water Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. So cold. But, I can save her. swims up to Dyris Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, miss. I can get you out of there. the ice with his Millennium Gauntlet the Irelanders see that the girl has a mermaid tail Applejack: Whoa. Back when Clay came from, girls don't have fins. Evil Anna: Wow. A real mermaid. Dojo: Been a while since I saw one of these. coughs Ryan F-Freeman: Are you okay? Dyris: Yes. My name is Dyris. And you. You risked this freezing water to rescue me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm Ryan. And saving ladies is kinda my thing. Sci-Ryan shows up on the water's surface Sci-Ryan: Wow. I liked the water. Connor Lacey: Wow.. Twilight Sparkle: Sci-Ryan, I didn't know that you're a merman. Sci-Ryan: Well, you do, Princess Twilight. Evil Anna: Wow. I do beleave it. My boyfriend is a merman. heavenly an ice chunk breaks revealing an ancient warrior named Klofange. He sees Dyris Klofange: Dyris. Irelanders: gasps Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Dyris: Oh no! fires four bombs Devastator (PWT): Glove of Jisaku! Evil Anna: Wait! They are explosive! Meg Griffin: I got this. Ju-Ju Flytrap! fly around the bombs and they explodes Bertram T. Monkey: Looks like he's going to attack. Matau T. Monkey: I know. out the Sword of the Storm Sword of the Storm! blows Klofange into the air and get carried by a Jackbot Klofange: What be this? Ryvine Sparkle: It be Ryvine and Jack. Foot Empire be impressed. Let's chat. fly away. to the Irelanders Connor Lacey: You feel alright, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Dyris Who is the guy who's after you? Dyris: His name is Klofange. He's been chasing me for as long as I can remember. starts Dyris: narrating The last time we met, he had me cornered. There's no way I thought I might survive, but then... an avalanche happend. Klofange and Dyris are seen in the ice Dyris: narrating The avalanche trapped us, frozen in time, until you saved me. ends Raimundo: But, why is he chasing you? Matau T. Monkey: There are other mermaids in this world. Dyris: Actually, there aren't. I'm the last one. Evil Ryan: That no good, dirty snake! Hunting down a his throat pretty female like yourself. Almost makes Ryan's nemesis Ryvine Sparkle look decent. Dyris: Not everyone is such a true gentleman. Evil Ryan: blushes Aww. That is nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Dyris. You can come with us on Dojo and get you out of here. Connor Right, Concey? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Dyris: Why, thank you, Ryan. But, I can't. I have to stay submerged in water. It's a mermaid thing. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least we don't have a bucket. Quarry: Oh. I just have an awesome idea. in the air Orla Ryan: Don't worry, Dyris. Dojo brushes his teeth everyday. Cody Fairbrother: Dyris the Orb of Tornami Here. You can use the Orb of Tornami to keep you moist and wet. Dyris: Kind and smart. Is there anything you can do? shakes his head. Meanwhile, in Jack Spicer's lair Megatron (Movie): What does this do? Klofange: You'll see soon enough if you don't leave me be. Ryvine Sparkle: He takes nothing from no one, Linda. Just like me and Jack. I think we may have a new member of the Anti-Irelanders. Linda Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Yes, Ryvine. With him, I will kill Connor and his flunkies so you and I can rule the 16 realms. Jack Spicer: I agree with Ryvine. With him, you and Ryvine will get revenge on Ryan for saving Sean Ryan and his kids. Ryvine Sparkle: And, we will be able to get more Shen Gong Wu. grabs Ryvine with his spear device Klofange: Hear me wants. Don't have no wants for Shen Gong Wu or Sean Ryan and his kids. I wants only the mermaid. Ryvine Sparkle: gags Maybe... I know.... coughs where to find her.... the Xiaolin Temple Sci-Ryan: Computron? Can you run an analysis on me to see what I am? Computron (PWT): Affirmative. Starting analysis. scans Sci-Ryan and starts analysis on [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey